


Ways to Not Try and Kill Your Kouhai

by panpipe



Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen starts to stalk Ohno, Nino gets insanely jealous and plots ways to off Chinen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Not Try and Kill Your Kouhai

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/94749.html#cutid1).

Nino recognizes what the boy is doing. Heck, he did the same thing years ago when Arashi debuted.

Chinen is stalking Ohno. He is worming his way into Ohno's heart, and this absolutely cannot be allowed to happen; Nino finally feels secure in being Ohno's favorite person (though Ohno has yet to realize that not only are he and Nino perfect for each other but they already have an undying bond that can never be broken and they're meant to be and it's written in the stars and--), and, well, he's not about to let some little punk become second in Ohno's heart, or even _worse_ , some weird convoluted "You're such a cute kouhai" first... place... thingie. No. Nino is not just going to sit around and watch this happen. Or maybe he will. He grimaces. He's not sure how he can deflect Chinen's attentions without seeming _too_ insane.

He'll just have to wait for the perfect opportunity. Well. Try and wait. Nino is hardly a patient man.

 

It starts off as a joking comment to Matsujun. After Nino has endured almost two hours straight of being teasing about Chinen, Matsujun says something that finally makes Nino snap.

"I bet one day I'm going to come back to the Jimusho and find Chinen hanging from a window, and somehow you'll be the one holding him up and threatening to drop him. It'd be like something out of a manga."

"No," Nino bites off with a twisted smile, "you wouldn't. There's no way I'd leave him as anything less than a perfect splatter of blood on the sidewalk."

Matsujun's eyes boggle, and he laughs nervously. Then he makes a very, very quick exit.

 

Now that Matsujun has put the idea in his head, Nino can't stop thinking about the different possible methods he could use to kill Chinen. Not that he would ever do it--he's not _that_ insanely obsessed with Ohno, and besides, it would totally ruin his career if he were ever linked to the murder.

So no, Chinen's death will not be by Nino's hands. But that doesn't mean he can't fantasize endlessly about it.

He thinks about pulling some sort of Hansel and Gretel-esque murder--telling Chinen that he's making dinner for Ohno, and would Chinen like to help? And that's when he'd push him into the vat of boiling water. Oil. Whatever hurts most.

Or he could simply just stab the boy on the sidewalk, dressed as some sort of vagabond. Then the crowds would gather and the fans would cry and Ohno would be safe from the boy's clutches.

He could even plot an elaborate set up of some sort--maybe he'd blame the murder on Pi. Pi's been annoying him lately, after all.

He could even---

 

His thoughts go on like this for weeks until Ohno finally interrupts him and says, "Are you all right? You've been looking sort of depressive and angry all week. And it's not just the emo haircut this time."

Nino's first reaction is something along the lines of, I can't believe Ohno finally noticed what sort of mood I'm in! This is a total first! (Which, it _isn't_ a first, but sometimes Nino can be just as oblivious as he constantly claims Ohno is.)

His second is to blurt out, "I've just been plotting a few ways to kill that Chinen kid."

It's not until the words are out of his mouth that Nino realizes what he's just said. He freezes first, because, well, that's not something a sane person normally says and what if Ohno realizes it's not just a joke and then Ohno hates him and he runs to Chinen for comfort and--

Then he scowls, because that's making him think about Chinen getting close to Ohno yet again.

He continues scowling because maybe if he looks angry enough, Ohno will pretend he didn't hear him, and he can pretend that there has been a rift in the time-space continuum and he was able to go back and _not_ say that.

Instead, Ohno just smiles and says, "You're so silly."

Nino scowls some more, and that's when Ohno sits beside him, leans in close and says, "Nino is my most important person. Even when you plot the demise of anyone else who so much as dares to look at me. Or maybe _because_ you plot their demise. It's just part of your charm. So don't worry, okay?"

 

Ten minutes later, Nino is still scowling. Ohno has already left the room and Nino's still not sure if that counts as a confession or not. After all, he already knew he was Ohno's favorite person, I mean, he _had_ to be, and they did still do Ohmiya SK stuff, but Ohno's pretty weird about stuff like that and being too nice and--

And anyway, surely that can't be counted as a confession, the mood wasn't even right, he didn't see fireworks, he didn't see stars, Ohno was acting the same as he always did, why is _Nino_ the only one with butterflies in his chest, _he was supposed to be the hero of this story_ and now he's just--

Sho smacks his head. "You're thinking about this too much. _That_ would be what you've been waiting to hear since forever, and what everyone else has known for years." He smiles, and then motions toward the door Ohno just left from. "Shouldn't you follow him? He might get the wrong idea, after all. Maybe he'll comfort himself with Chinen's affections instead."

Sho knows the last sentence isn't true at all, could never be true, knows that Ohno really _has_ always known that he and Nino were written in the stars (though without all the frills Nino attaches to that statement), but Sho also knows that Nino, obsessed as he is with making Ohno fall in love with him, doesn't.

Nino rushes out the door, and Sho sighs, relieved.

 _Finally_ he can stop dealing with Nino's drunken, whiny calls at four in the morning.


End file.
